Deusas, Capítulo III: Noboru do Rio Vermelho
Terceiro Capítulo: Noboru do Rio Vermelho Por vários séculos e até hoje, Noboru assombrara o Mundo Mágico; mas... Quem é, de verdade, Noboru do Rio Vermelho?! Um feiticeiro cujos poderes são colossais, um feiticeiro que trouxe aos lugares sob os quais pisou dor, tristeza, doença e morte, e é claro, mais poderoso e aterrorizante que qualquer outro bruxo já existente sob as terras do Mundo Mágico: ele era um deus, se é que já não superara os poderes de um! Dias se passaram. Alexia conseguiu o emprego; por lá, estava dando-se bem! —Mara, querida! Veio fazer o cabelo hoje? —Ai Alex vim sim! Preciso te contar as novidades e elas não são tão boas... - A cliente retirou um lenço de sua bolsa caríssima e limpou as lágrimas de crocodilo que caíam de seus olhos e rolavam sob seu rosto; Alexia como boa cabeleira estava pronta para ouvir as fofocas dela e é claro, auxiliá-la. —É o seu marido de novo? O que foi? Não deixou você comprar o sapato, ou a bolsa que quis? —Não, não foi isso! Eu, eu vi ele com... Com a empregada! —Oh, isso é horrível Mara! —Pois é, imagine que eu cheguei e ele estava... Estava CONVERSANDO COM ELA! Como se ela fosse gente, como se ela fosse... Um ser humano, como nós! Ai sabe, todos os dias é uma nova decepção. E ontem que ele chegou e não trouxe, não trouxe simplesmente nada para mim?! Pois é, as coisas estão difíceis, Alex. —Eu compreendo você, Mara... Compreendo sim! Num estalar de dedos farei você esquecê-lo! - Sorriu Alex, sínica. Ela já estava familiarizada: a futilidade de suas clientes e pessoas ao redor podia até ter lhe assustado de início, mas agora já manjava dos esquemas; é, ser uma boa cabeleira era saber escutá-las e é claro, concordar com suas tão fúteis e inúteis clientes; dela só o dinheiro interessara! —Ai vamos, eu quero pintar e também... Em casa, July recém acordara; ela desceu direto para a cozinha: isso é claro, depois de arrumar-se: afinal, é de Júlia que nós estamos falando e mesmo para os reflexos solitários dela, ela queria parecer e estar linda! Isso era, aliás, mais importante do que estar bonita para os outros. Era com e para ela que July queria parecer e ser linda! Que amor. —CARAMBA! - Espantou-se ela com Moaba, que estava vendo algo para lanchar na cozinha das Deusas. Ele também assusta-se e, sem jeito, explica: —Ah, oi July. Eu estava aqui para... Para avisá-las sobre algo e... Me desculpe! Os olhos de Júlia refletiram sua raiva: puro fogo! Mas, não era para tanto e ela suspirou após perceber que era só o príncipe, afinal. Chegou mais perto dele. —Ok... Avisar sobre o que? Você poderia ter nos dito que apareceria, não é? —Serenidade está tão bem! A cidade está sendo reconstruída com o passar dos dias, está aos poucos reerguendo-se, porém... Quando se está falando de Noboru, não há jeito de se sentir seguro. - Suspirou. —E quem é esse? Dá licença que quero pegar um suco! - Dizia July que já foi empurrando ele para o lado. Ela pegou um suco na geladeira e serviu um copo. Olhou nos olhos dele e esperou que ele dissesse algo: —Bom, Noboru do Rio Vermelho! Não falei muito sobre ele para vocês três, mas... Noboru foi um membro do Trovão, um trio de bruxos super poderosos que serviu, por décadas, ao Mundo Mágico. O poder deles não era pré destinado como o de vocês e eles não eram tão poderosos, é claro... Mas os três, juntos tornaram-se poderosíssimos. Com a presença deles sob as terras mágicas, a paz parecia reinar sob nós. Porém, Noboru traiu os outros dois membros do Trovão e, desse jeito, fugiu. Ao investigar mais sobre o bruxo, os países do Mundo Mágico descobriram terríveis coisas sobre ele. As investigações concluíram que, Noboru teve dois irmãos mais velhos, Akinari e Akihiro, e até onde se sabe, eles eram super poderosos, até mais do que ele! Há relatos de que Noboru é um ser imortal e ao lado dos seus dois irmãos já teria vivido mais de dois milênios, o que justifica seus vários poderes. Ao longo desses anos, o feiticeiro do Rio Vermelho desenvolveu um domínio mágico de nível simplesmente incomparável. Nessas histórias que rondam seu tão misterioso e milenar passado, relataram-se três lugares, tais que eram as únicas divisões do Mundo Mágico à altura... A Cidade do Desejo, A Cidade do Bambu e A Cidade das Almas. O Mundo Mágico é um lugar mórfico, as terras mágicas eram tão distintas das hoje, que caso comparada as do passado, as dos dias atuais são simplesmente, irreconhecíveis! A Cidade das Almas fora governada por Noboru, e ao decorrer dos anos o sistema ditatorial imposto por ele causara várias mortes. Akinari governara A Cidade do Bambu e Akihiro A Cidade do Desejo, os dois uniram-se para derrotar Noboru, seu próprio irmão caçula. Bom, as fontes dizem que os irmãos uniram-se para derrotá-lo pois as mortes que causara não eram bem aceitas por eles, além de ter sido relatado que o bruxo passara dos limites várias vezes, tendo torturado suas vítimas por séculos. As investigações concluíram também que Noboru fora enviado ao Inferno por seus irmãos mais velhos, já que matá-lo parecia ser impossível. Lá, recebera novos poderes, poderes raros e super poderosos, que fizeram dele um bruxo invencível. Voltara para vingar-se dos seus irmãos, assassinou os dois. Desde os dias que seguiram-se após o assassinato dos seus irmãos, vagara por aí. Perturbado e solitário. —Uau. Surpreendente! Irei ir dormir mais uns... Três dias. Tchau tchau. —July! —Ok, ok. Você quer que nós derrotemos ele... Olha, isso tudo de ser uma bruxa é meio recente! Não sei nós somos tão poderosas. Lutar com um inseto que sei lá qual é o nome já foi difícil, dei é sorte de pensar rápido. Esse Noboru parece ser forte, tipo... Muito forte. —Ele é forte. Mas vocês são as Deusas, não existirá sob as terras do nosso universo poder maior que o de vocês! Caso treinem todos os dias mais, venceram-lhe. E desse jeito, terão salvo o Mundo Mágico das suas garras! - Sorriu. —Tudo bem. Irá esperar Alexia e Karina chegarem? Elas estão no trabalho, vão demorar. Está tão cedo. Quer dizer, pro meu horário está... Ai, ai... - Suspirou ela, colocando para dentro mais um gole de suco. O príncipe disse, sem jeito: —July, eu estava pensando, você não quer treinar os seus poderes? —Bom eu, eu quero... —Nossa. Foi fácil. Feche seus olhos! Moaba estalou seus dedos e num passe de mágica tudo ao redor ficara escuro, negro. Júlia e ele estavam sob numa sala que mais parecia um vácuo; sem chão, teto ou paredes e essa parecera não ter um fim. July, ao abrir seus olhos, assustou-se e quase caiu para trás: —Que droga é essa, cara?! —A casa de vocês é especial. Ela foi construída por meu ancestral mais próximo, o meu pai. Ele foi o rei dos gatos feiticeiros e o protetor das terceiras. Construiu essa casa para elas e criou várias salas especiais, mágicas e secretas! Essa é a sala número três, criada para poderes destrutivos, estilo o seu. Só eu posso abrir ela! Bom, ele também poderia, mas já está noutro lugar. - Sorriu o gato, que suspirou ao relembrar de seu pai, o rei dos gatos feiticeiros. —Espera, seu pai? E que terceiras?! —As terceiras Deusas, vocês são as quartas. Há uma profecia que ronda as quartas Deusas, dizem que elas serão as mais poderosas! E serão. Falaremos sobre noutro dia, hoje você precisa saber mais sobre o que é ser uma bruxa e é claro, sobre administrar seus poderes e sua luz. —Espera! Qual é o meu poder?! Quer dizer... Eu derreto, é esse o meu poder? - Dizia July, que arrumara o seu cabelo ao olhar para o príncipe e nos olhos dele perceber seu reflexo; desajeitado. Ela usou seus olhos feito um espelho, arrumou-se, fez carão e deixou ele sem jeito. Parou, olhou ao redor. Esperou ele respondê-la: —Destruição! A história do seu poder é sobretudo, milenar. Nascera com a deusa Suri, a terceira irmã! A caçula. Do mesmo jeito que eu, príncipe dos gatos feiticeiros, as três bruxas irmãs eram gatas feiticeiras, bruxas super poderosas, que deram início ao Mundo Mágico e ao resto dos lugares que existem. O poder da Destruição nasceu com o ódio, mas o ódio nasceu do amor... Desse jeito, a luz do seu poder é às vezes negativa, às vezes positiva. Suri amou, amou mais que ela amara suas irmãs, um amor que era, humano! E ao revelar-se bruxa para ele, o seu amor tentara matá-la. Porém, ela não era só mais uma bruxa. Ela era a terceira gata, a bruxa e gata feiticeira que ao lado das suas duas irmãs criou todas as coisas que existem, até os dias de hoje. Suri subiu aos céus cheia de ódio por ter perdido o seu amor. Tão triste! Seu ódio caiu feito chuva sob o Mundo Mágico e o Planeta Terra, à altura, as primeiras e, perfeitas, construções das irmãs, as únicas que existiam no período de chuva destrutiva. Uma chuva tão poderosa que recebera o nome de ' Catástrofe ', ela deu fim aos seres vivos existentes sob as terras que as irmãs fizeram nascer, desse jeito, as três perderam suas criações e só as refizeram séculos depois! Não sabe-se bem como nós seríamos caso as irmãs gatas não precisassem recriar os seres vivos aos quais deram vida. Das hipóteses, a mais aceitável é só que os seres humanos não existiram de início e sim gatos. Gatos esses que, às vezes bruxos, às vezes não, estavam sob as mais belas civilizações já construídas, as ruínas! Ah, as irmãs gatas e suas histórias. Mais tarde, contarei-lhes sobre as ruínas. —Então... Bem, você joga essas palavras ao ar e eu nem dou bola para o que você está dizendo. Meu poder é... Destruição? Me parece legal! —Bem, daremos início ao seu treino. Para lançar um feitiço, é necessário dar início ao seu modo, no seu caso, MODO DESTRUIÇÃO! Aí, há vários feitiços relacionados que você poderá ou não lançar, porém, o preço para lançar um feitiço é a sua luz, às vezes sai caro, às vezes barato. E até agora, o que é que você já fez relacionado aos seus poderes? —Sei lá. Derretei alguns objetos, explodi outros. —Coloque suas mãos aos céus, em direção ao teto. Mentalize suas ações destrutivas! —Quer que eu use meu poder? Ok. —Não, eu... - Antes que ele pudesse falar, July lançou-lhe para longe, utilizando de uma esfera destrutiva e, —explosiva; ele levantou-se, chateado. Porém, os dois riram. —Ops! Sorry. —Não use os seus poderes! É só mentalizá-los e colocar suas mãos em direção ao céu, ou ao teto! Faça isso, ok? —Ok, ok. - Riu ela. Fechara os seus olhos, colocara suas mãos para cima em direção ao teto. Mentalizara seu poder da Destruição; e de repente, um livro cai sob suas mãos! Surpresa, ela abre os olhos; vê o livro, abre-lhe e lê-lhe: —Que livro é esse? —É o livro dos feitiços do seu poder! No Mundo Mágico, um castelo na Salmoura —, país repleto de mares, era o lugar sob o qual residira Noboru. Sob um nome falso; é óbvio. Ele andara sob corredores escuros; inexpressivo. Não era um bruxo de falar, às vezes era questionado, ' Você sabe falar? ', pois era demasiado tímido, amava o silêncio e as artes terráqueas; carregara sob as mãos algo, que parecera um martelo ou pior —, um machado; ele estava chegando mais perto de um alguém. Um homem, amarrado numa barra que ia do chão ao teto; era até ele que o feiticeiro estava rumando; parecia contorcer-se, talvez tentando escapar, mas era em vão... Ao redor dele, sombras estavam rindo, pessoas sem rosto e almas que perderam-se há vários séculos estavam lá, simplesmente para apreciar sua bela e artística morte; ou pior, sua tortura. center|650px|Noboru do Rio Vermelho. —Não há nada que você possa fazer Noboru! Eu não irei trazer elas de volta! O feiticeiro lançou-lhe um sádico olhar. O olhar dele fora suficiente para fazê-lo estremecer; o homem que estava preso fora solto e andou ao lado do feiticeiro por corredores tão escuros que mal podia enxergar-se o chão sob o qual os dois estavam pisando. Foram parar noutra sala; lá, uma rachadura sob o chão existia e dela era possível descer ao Inferno: lugar com que os dois bruxos já estavam familiarizados. O bruxo gostaria de ter resistido aos poderes de Noboru, porém confrontá-lo poderia ser... Simplesmente terrível. —Eu não farei! Eu não... Eu não farei! Noboru empurrou-lhe ao Inferno. E ao lado dele, pulou. Lá, os dois estavam juntos; rumaram, o feiticeiro do Rio Vermelho buscara algo, algo que queria trazer de volta ao Mundo Mágico: suas noivas. —Elas estão no terceiro véu do Inferno, dois andares para baixo, dores eternas. As cinco estão lá, suas luzes estão tão... Negras. - Suspirou ele para Noboru. Os dois rumaram até o terceiro véu; o terceiro andar: dores! O olhar de Noboru diria várias coisas; sua boca, porém, mal abria-se; ele não era de falar pois preferia deixar que suas atitudes —, aterrorizantes, falassem por ele. Ao redor dos dois, morte, dor e tudo que Noboru mais amava existia! Almas perdidas estavam por lá, tentando voltar, tentando fugir; mas não há jeito de escapar, só ilusões, sim, ilusões poderiam fazer dos que lá estavam ter esperanças, alimentá-las era um jeito tão sádico de fazê-los sofrer mais e mais! No primeiro véu, o andar dos clamores, fogo por todos os lados existia; as almas que sob o primeiro véu estavam sob tortura psicológica. Assistiam todos os dias seus sonhos; inacabados e eternizados, viviam sob uma solidão e dor espiritual aterrorizantes e todos de lá, sem exceção, estavam sob os efeitos de destrutivas depressões, tais de níveis altíssimos; o segundo véu é o majestoso andar dos amores; lá, escuridão. As almas que lá estão são marionetes sexuais do próprio Diabo, que divertira-se lhes utilizando nas situações mais perversas; tais que estão sempre recheadas com sexo obrigatório, psicopata e é claro; eterno! No terceiro véu, o andar das dores, as almas que lá são jogadas sofrem com as piores, inimagináveis, estremecedoras, doentias e aterrorizantes dores físicas; o lugar é repleto de vários pedaços; vindos dos corpos mutilados todos os dias um milímetro mais; os gritos desse véu são tão altos que às vezes, até sismos são vistos por lá. O terceiro véu é o lugar mais odioso do Inferno: repleto de vários espinhos; lugares idealizados por ele, o próprio Diabo e árvores feitas de ódio para putrificar o espírito; é o pior dos véus! —ISSO É TUDO CULPA SUA!!!!!!!! AAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!! SUAAAAAAA! EU VOU TE MATAR! - Gritava sob espinhos; eles estavam todos os dias sob sua pele, removendo-lhe do início ao fim, trazendo-lhe as piores dores que já existira; agonizara Yasmine, gritando para o ar, sem ninguém por perto para ouvir-lhe. A solidão ao redor dela só trazia-lhe mais dor. —Você está liberta agora, feiticeira! - Disse o bruxo ao lado de Noboru; os dois surgiram lá num passe de mágica! O bruxo que Noboru arrastou ao Inferno tocou a testa de Mine com seu dedo indicador; de repente a alma dela fora liberta; do terceiro véu ao segundo, do segundo ao primeiro e do primeiro de volta ao Mundo Mágico, acordara no castelo do seu tão belo noivo: Noboru! O bruxo e Noboru deram mais passos sob o solo tão nojento do terceiro véu; eles estavam rumando para encontrá-la, sim, Lorena. Viram ela ao norte; e até ela, correram. Estava sendo, todos os dias, pisoteada por um colossal ser de asas; sua alma, sob os pés dele já era uma pasta, mas após doze horas (um dia no Inferno), seus espíritos eram postos sob um feitiço regenerativo; regenerados do início ao fim os seus corpos, eles estavam prontos para sofrer de novo as mesmas dores do dia anterior! Noboru o demônio titânico com seu dedo; desfez-se em fogo, o monstrengo! O bruxo que estava ao seu lado, libertando as noivas do Inferno, tocou Lorena. Ela libertou-se. —Aisha está ali. - Dizia ele. Nobo (Noboru) e ele rumaram até ela; estava tendo seu crânio várias vezes mastigado por um titânico pássaro negro, que após digerir seu crânio, colocara ele para fora, come-lhe de novo e repete o processo várias vezes; repetição que, sem um fim, fora idealizada por ele, o próprio Diabo. O bruxo tocou seu corpo; a alma dela fora liberta; o bruxo disse: —Lá está Diana! Eles correram até ela; Diana estava suspensa sob o ar; seus braços e pernas estavam suspendendo-lhe ao ar por uma teia; teia essa que era feita de várias cobras, vivas e titânicas. Seu corpo era o alimento delas; todos os dias pedaços dele são digeridos por essas cobras tão aterrorizantes; seus olhos eram mordidos, seus ossos por elas esmagados! Os gritos de Diana eram os mais altos do terceiro véu e os de maior dor também. Noboru sorriu para ela, mas a bruxa já estava quase inconsciente; o bruxo subiu até ela, flutuando sob o ar. Tocou seus lábios, libertou-lhe ao Mundo Mágico. —Só falta Mel, a luz dela está próxima de nós. Rumaram e viram-lhe sob uma jaula; Mel estava destruída, parecera um cadáver vivo aos olhos tão enigmáticos e aterrorizantes do seu noivo, Noboru. Estava lá; aprisionada com vários bichos titânicos, tais que usariam suas presas para arrancar qualquer pedaço dela que estivesse disponível, para é claro, depois comer os seus órgãos. Tentara lutar, usar os seus poderes, debater-se. Tudo em vão. Sua alma estava destinada ao Inferno e ela era uma das vadias que o Diabo mais amara; concluíra Nobo ao vê-la despida não só de vestes; também de sua pele, que já não cobria-lhe mais após ser removida por macacos titânicos que ao lado dela estavam; fazendo todos os dias de seu viver algo pior e mais aterrorizante! O bruxo que estava ao lado de Noboru, atordoara-se com todas as coisas que vira. Mas Mel era a última, ele fora rápido. Suara frio ao tocar sua jaula. A alma dela fora liberta; e ele, ao chão, exausto: —Ei... Ei espera... Onde... Onde você está... Para onde, para onde você está indo, Noboru? Ei, Noboru... A visão dele fora cessando ao decorrer dos segundos por exaustão; dormiu. Fora deixado no Inferno por Noboru; para é claro, ressarcir o Diabo por todas as almas que resgatou do seu tão belo recinto; ao acordar, o bruxo estava sob o último dos véus: —NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - Gritou ao acordar nos braços do Diabo. Na Salmoura, véus acima do Inferno no Mundo Mágico, Noboru e as noivas reuniram-se: —Mestre! Você nos salvou! Obrigada! - Dizia Lorena, de joelhos para ele, chorando. —Se levante, Lorena! Noboru só nos tirou de lá por que ainda quer algo de nós. Tudo bem, por que nós ainda queremos algo dele também. - Sorriu Yasmine, rindo ao lado de Aisha e Mel. Elas deram passos na direção de Noboru, roubando um beijo triplo do bruxo! As bruxas jogaram suas roupas ao chão; mostraram ao bruxo seus tão belos (aos olhos de Noboru) corpos ao feiticeiro que salvou-lhes do Inferno. Nobo apalpou-lhe; os seios de Mine e deu-lhe um beijo, seguiu reto e foi ao corredor que levaria-lhe ao seu titânico, aterrorizante e belo trono; as bruxas trocaram olhares umas com as outras; concluíram que, não era hora de divertirem-se. As cinco foram atrás dele; visando ouvir os seus planos e quais é claro, deveriam ser os seus próximos passos em relação aos tão terríveis fazeres de Noboru. Na sala negra do casarão das Deusas, no planeta Terra, a luta (treino, aliás) de July e Moaba estava para começar! —Ok! Já entendi as coisas todas, vamos lutar! —Bom Júlia, saiba que algo mais básico, um feitiço de nível baixo, por exemplo, poderá ser lançado sem as utilizações do ' Modo ', foi do jeito que você fez ao derrotar o inseto que atacou-lhes, há dias atrás. Porém, são as palavras ' Modo ' e ' Destruição ', ou qualquer outro que seja o título de seus poderes, que farão o feitiço ter um resultado ou sucesso mais... Favorável, favoráveis! —Pois bem! MODO DESTRUIÇÃO: Esfera Destrutiva! O príncipe pulou para trás; a esfera surgiu sob onde ele pisara; moveu-se! Evadira o golpe. —Li sobre vários feitiços novos no livro, então prepare-se pois posso fazer coisas bem além disso! MODO DESTRUIÇÃO: Anel Destrutivo! Ao redor e sob Moaba, é gerado um anel, feito de um calor insuportável; o tão por Júlia usado, elemento Destruição. Surpreendeu-se o príncipe; que não recuara tão fácil! —MODO RAIO: O Raio de Três Mil Cores! Ao redor do gato, uma super e bombástica explosão! Raios explosivos são lançados nas direções norte, sul, leste, oeste e leste; o anel destrutivo é desfeito. July recebe os raios dessa explosão e, desse jeito, é jogada para longe. " O poder dela está no nível de Invocação. Júlia, no entanto, não é tão hábil para desenvolver os níveis de Manipulação e Transformação, porém ela já é bem poderosa. Em decorrência é claro, da luz deusa que corre sob ela. O anel destrutivo, pode até ser burlável, mas gasta mais luz que a esfera. Admirável, July. " - Pensara o príncipe. —July. Para todo poder que existe, há três níveis. Primeiro nível, Manipulação. Segundo nível, Invocação. E, por último, o terceiro nível, Transformação. Seus poderes estão no nível de Invocação, você traz ao lugar destruição e não há jeito, para você, de manipular ou transformar os feitiços destrutivos, pois não está apta aos níveis de Manipulação e Transformação. Meu poder Raio está nos três níveis. Desse jeito, sou mais forte que você! —Não é! - Dizia ela, ao levantar-se e arrumar seu cabelo! Surpreendeu-se o príncipe de novo; porém, logo entendeu: por ser uma das Deusas, seus poderes iriam além da Destruição; um deles era a Resistência! Karina estava no escritório; trabalhara muito e todos os dias mais por lá. O que ocorrera há dias atrás já teria sido esquecido; ou é claro, abafado. Ela ficava no balcão, separando papéis, atendendo e direcionando os clientes do lugar aos advogados disponíveis. Às vezes levava café aos seus superiores, tentando agradá-los. Também às vezes, mas só às vezes, algum homem chamara-lhe atenção por lá; e dessa vez, um bem gato estava. —Quem é esse? - Perguntava Jesy, escorada sob o balcão. Jesy era uma das várias advogadas ruivas do escritório; ela e Karina protagonizaram, várias vezes, fofocas hilárias. Talvez ' amigas ', não fosse bem a palavra certa para descrever a relação das duas, mas digamos que sim, as duas são... Amigas. E às vezes, rivais. —Sei lá. Bonito, né? —Ele está olhando para você! —Não está não! —Está sim! —Não está, sua boba! - Riu Karina. —Pois bem... Vou lá, beijos Ka! - Jesy sorriu; sarcástica e, foi! O rapaz do qual falavam, levantou-se. Chegou mais perto, escorou-se sob o balcão. Deixou Karina nervosa; ela abriu um sorriso e perguntou-lhe: —Posso ajudá-lo senhor? —Dê para mim o seu número. - Sorriu ele. Sem jeito, Ka... Ka levantou-se! Tirou sua roupa e revelou a bela, tão sexy e singela lingerie que comprara há dois dias atrás; dos corredores dançarinos saíram, luzes e dois back vocal; a instrumental de No Scrubs, TLC, fora lançada ao ar. Sob o balcão ela pulou, com suas mãos o bonitão puxou, roubou-lhe um beijo e empurrou-lhe para o sofá. Dançou e cantou para ele: —No, I don't want your number! No, I don't wanna give you mine, and, no, I don't wanna meet you nowhere, no, I don't want none of your time! Ele levantou-se; e é claro, saiu aterrorizado. —Próximo? Essa era só a imaginação de Karina, tão fértil e às vezes, —boba! Ela sorriu para ele. Entregou-lhe seu número. —E aí? É só sexo? —Wow! —Às vezes eu gosto de ser, direta. Sabe. Você é tão, delícia. —Nossa. —Você pediu meu número pois estava... Interessado, né?! Olha pois, se for algo sobre o escritório e os nossos advogados, eu estarei pedindo-lhe perdão até 2050, eu não quis ofender você, sabe... Eu só estava dizendo que, se você quisesse sexo, bem, eu teria feito sexo. Com você, é claro. Ai, droga! - Dizia, sem jeito. —Não seja boba. - Riu ele. Completou ao dizer: —Estou interessado, sim. Vamos almoçar? —É... Sim! Vamos. —Que ótimo. - Sorriu ele. —Há um restaurante bem próximo do escritório que, às vezes eu visito. Vamos até ele? É tão chique e as costeletas de lá, hmmm... Que delícia! O bacon, ai! Sorriu ela de volta, que pegou seu casaco deixado sob o balcão, vestiu-lhe e foi até ele. Os dois olharam-se; um, dois, três segundos de um silêncio tão fofo! De mãos dadas, desceram para as ruas próximas e rumaram até o tal restaurante! Sob o balcão, uma plaquinha " Tô no almoço, volte depois! " fora posta; as amigas de Karina ao fundo, riram! —Ai, é hoje que ela desencalha! - Concluíram. Na sala negra do casarão das Deusas, July decidiu-se desde o início que: ela lutaria para vencer o príncipe dos gatos feiticeiros; até estar 100% exausta! —MODO DESTRUIÇÃO: Esfera Destrutiva! —Wow! Ela trouxe ao redor do príncipe oito bolas de Destruição; posicionadas nas oito direções: o norte, o noroeste, o nordeste, o sul, o sudeste, o sudoeste, o leste e o oeste; e aí, ela correu até ele: surpreendeu-lhe! Ela estava tão rápida! Júlia pulou sob as esferas que trouxe ao lugar e sob / no ar, chutou-lhe direto para o chão, jogando-lhe sob as bolas de Destruição que estavam ao seu sul! Pisou sob o príncipe de leve e dele, ela pulou para fora do círculo de Destruição que formou-se; e aí virou-se para trás, pensara ver o príncipe nocauteado, sob o chão, ao fazer isso... Mas, ele estava longe e fora do círculo! A bruxa e Deusa ouvira um estrondoso trovão; um raio caíra. Sob o piso no qual o raio caiu, o príncipe fora parar! —Que?! —Meu Raio teleportador! Ei mocinha, que chute hein? Me surpreendeu! —Mamãe. Ela ensinou-me três tipos diferentes de lutar, nem dei bola no início. Mas hoje vejo que, fora útil. - Sorriu. —Por hoje é só, July. - Sorriu de volta o príncipe.